


I fell in love in the back of a cop car

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also I do love writing Punk Zayn a bit too much, Fluff, M/M, Punk Zayn, This is 2k of pure fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam looks back at his knees, at those handcuffs around his wrists and he knows those are restricting him because of Zayn in a way but, he can’t found it in himself to be angry at him. He wasn’t ready to know that the artist behind that street art was this beautiful, handsome man and that his eyes and his smile were going to have that much effect on Liam’s sanity. </p>
<p>Or the one where Liam get arrested because of Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell in love in the back of a cop car

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Cop Car by Sam Hunt.

Liam has taken the same path every single morning for two years now. He grabs a cup of coffee in that cute little shop a few blocks from his place where his friend Louis works, and then he walks to his office. 

When it rains too hard or when it’s too cold he takes the bus just in front of the coffee shop but most of the time, he walks.

For the past few weeks, that little alley in front of which he passes has been covered in spray paint. The brick walls are full of beautiful and colourful art pieces and Liam can’t help but stop every morning to take a look at what the artist has done, and to see if there is something new splattered on those walls.

There is also a little signature, in bright white against the dark red coloured bricks, _Niaz._ It could be a name but Liam doesn't know what it could mean. It's not the kind of name he has ever heard before.

It’s been a few days with the walls being the same though, nothing new, just the same old comic books characters and a girl’s face with long dark hair and wide almond shaped eyes. Liam just hopes that the artist is okay and that they haven’t get caught by the police or something.

 

~*~

 

Friday night, Liam is walking back home from a drink with Harry. They went to that little pub near the office because Harry have a big crush on the bartender, some Irish boy with bright blond hair and that kind of contagious, blinding smile. The night is calm and warm and he has a comfortable buzz growing through his veins because of the few pints he had so he walks, and he can’t help but stop in front of that now familiar alley.

But tonight, the alley is not empty like it is usually in the early morning no, the artist is here tonight, his back facing Liam and a mask covering his face. He wears a white tank top and dark blue jeans, all of it covered by stains of paint of pretty much every colour. One of his arms is covered in tattoos and he can see another one peaking from the back of his shirt, a bird standing proudly at the top of his spine.

Liam is mesmerized by it all. By the way the other man’s arm moves gracefully as he is painting and he stays in his spot, resting a shoulder against the wall and crossing his arms in front of his chest, feeling a bit bad for intruding but completely unable to step away or stop watching.

That’s why he didn't hear the sirens getting closer. He does realize that something is wrong only when the other man turns around quickly, lowers his mask and drops his can on the ground. He looks briefly at Liam before settling his eyes over his shoulder and when Liam does look back, two policemen are walking to them, shoving their huge flash lights in their faces.

The artist goes willingly, letting the cop put handcuffs on him and he even hears the policeman calling him by his name, “Zayn”. Liam puts up a little bit more of a fight. Trying to explain that he was just watching and that he doesn't even know that man but he gets handcuffed too and he is pushed in the back seat of the car.

He tries to pull on the handcuffs around his wrists but it does absolutely nothing, of course. He lets his head hang low between his shoulders, a long suffering sigh escaping his lips. All he wanted to do was to watch that boy paint and here he is sitting in a police car with him at 1 in the freaking morning, slightly tipsy and handcuffed.

He looks to his left where the boy sits dangerously still and when their eyes meet, Liam’s breath gets caught in his throat and his heart starts banging in his chest. He is simply _beautiful_.

He is sitting with his hands on his knees, not trying to set himself free and looking at Liam with eyes full of apologies and worry. Eyes that are shining even in the darkness of the vehicle, eyes with long dark eyelashes and a thin line of eye liner beneath them. He is chewing at his bottom lip, playing with a silver loop going through it and there is also another one on the side of his nose. Liam can see that his collarbones are also covered in ink and he wants to know how they would feel like under his tongue.

“M’so sorry, mate!” His accent is thick but his voice is soft like velvet, enough to send shivers down Liam’s spine.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have just stood there stalking you like an idiot.”

A tiny little smirk is fighting it’s way upon Zayn’s features at those words and Liam feels a blush cover his cheeks.

“You were stalking?”

Liam looks back at his knees, at those handcuffs around his wrists and he knows those are restricting him because of Zayn in a way but, he can’t found it in himself to be angry at him. He wasn’t ready to know that the artist behind that street art was this beautiful, handsome man and that his eyes and his smile were going to have that much effect on Liam’s sanity.

“A bit? I mean… I just love your art. Look at it everyday when i’m going to work and tonight I saw you were there so... I couldn’t help but stop and watch for a while.”

“I’m Zayn,” he says and Liam can hear the smile in his voice even before he looks back at him.

“Liam.”

They stop and stare at each other for a while, both smiling like idiots and Liam is pretty sure he is blushing but he is kind of compelled by those beautiful amber eyes. He can’t look away.

The two officers climb back in the front seats of the car, shaking them from their staring contest, “We need to bring you back to the station boys but we won’t keep you long. Zayn you know you can’t continue to paint here. We already told you that.”

“Just wanted to finish Wali’s eyes…”

“I’m sorry ,Zayn.” says the officer with real shame in his voice.

Wali must be the beautiful girl Liam saw on the walls, the one with the long hair and the beautiful eyes. Probably his girlfriend. Of course someone that gorgeous must have someone in their life, someone just equally gorgeous.

“Wali? Is that… It’s your girlfriend?”

Liam should have kept his mouth shut. It's none of his business if Zayn have a girlfriend or not but the curiosity is too strong. Zayn gives him a smile, a bright one with his bubblegum pink tongue pushed against the back of his front teeth. He hears one of the officer laughs softly at those words though, like he knows who that Wali is.

“Nah. Waliyha is my lil’ sister. I don’t… I don’t do um, girlfriends.”

Now the policeman is fully laughing, looking at them both in the rearview mirror, “Ant can you just _shut up_ , please?” Zayn says to him, clearly annoyed by his laughter.

“Heeeey. I’m in the uniform you owe me respect, Malik.”

“You two know each other?” Liam all but asks, dumbly, because he is a bit lost and he doesn’t understand a thing about what is happening right now. Zayn stays silent, looking at his wrist again but “Ant” is kind enough to answer Liam’s questions.

“We grew up together. Have been friends for years. He’s lucky I’m the one arresting him most of the time. The handcuffs are mostly for the show, sorry about that, by the way,” and he points towards Liam’s own wrist caught in cold metal. “And Zayn doesn’t do girlfriends because he’d rather have a boyfriend if you know what I mean.”

Ant gives a wink to Liam and oh. Oh.

He glances back at Zayn and he is still looking at his knees, his face a nice shade of pink, suddenly. But he stays silent all the way to the police station and Liam don’t know what to say to him, so he keeps silent too.

He does feel Zayn’s eyes on him a few times but he refuses to acknowledge those looks the way he wants to.The way he hopes that maybe, maybe, Zayn finds him a tiny little bit attractive. That this crush he already has on him, just being stuck in the back of a police car with him is maybe mutual? That Ant gave that _boyfriends_ hint on purpose earlier.

Slow down Liam with the boyfriends thought you just met the man like, 30 minutes ago.

When the car comes to a stop in front of the police station, Ant helps Zayn out of the car while the other officer takes care of Liam. As soon as they pass the doors, their handcuffs are removed and Liam follows willingly, not having a single clue of what they are going to do with him..

He stays behind while Zayn is talking to Ant and the other officer that was with them in the car is gone now. Liam can’t hear what they are talking about but as soon as Ant catches his eyes, he walks towards him, “You can go, Liam. I won’t open a criminal record for you. Zayn explained that you two don’t know each other so you’re free to go.”

“But Zayn? Will he be okay?”

“I’m taking good care of that, okay? I’ll release him soon enough, don’t worry.”

Liam looks past Ant’s shoulder to see that Zayn is already looking at both of them. He gives him a smile and an awkward wave of his hand before walking out of the station, feeling like he just left a part of himself behind.

It’s crazy really, and he knows it too well but it’s like… It’s like he already knows him, just by seeing his art splattered on the walls every morning on his way to work. It’s crazy because if Liam feels like he knows Zayn, Zayn doesn’t know him at all. And he is probably not even interested in knowing him.

He walks outside for a few beats before realizing that the police station is pretty damn far from his apartment and he picks his phone from his pocket before calling for a cab. He walks back to the station and he sits on the side walk in front of it, waiting for the car to arrive. Wishing to forget that night and those beautiful brown eyes that he can’t seem to shake away from his mind.

“Liam?!”

When he turns around, he sees that Zayn is walking down the stairs of the police station and is looking at him with wide eyes full of surprise, “Were you waiting for me?”

I wish I was, thought Liam but, “No. Waiting for a cab actually.”

“Oh…”

He stands next to Liam for a few moments, shifting from one foot to the other, like he is nervous or something. When he finally looks at Liam, he is biting at his bottom lip, still playing with that little silver loop but there is a determined look in his eyes, “I live just a few streets down, maybe you can come to mine? I can show you more of my work. The legal stuff.”

“Oh! I don’t know, um --”

“No, you’re right. You’ve just been arrested because of me. How stupid of me to think you want to come to my place. I’m sorry.”

Liam stands up because no, he won’t walk away from Zayn a second time, not when he just literally ask him to come back to his place.

“I want to, Zayn. But tonight... Tonight I need my bed. The cab is on his way and I have stuff with my sisters pretty early in the morning. You can leave me your number, though? We could meet another time over the weekend?”

“I didn’t freak you out?”

“I know you should have but, you really, really haven’t.”

Zayn takes his phone from his pocket then, and hands it to Liam with a bright smile on his face as Liam does just the same. Zayn puts a little police car emoji next to his name and Liam can’t help but laugh when he sees it, can’t help but smile when Zayn’s smile is such a pretty sight.

Zayn walks backwards for a few steps, still looking at Liam and when he finally turns around, Liam doesn’t. He watches him walk away from him, still obsessed by that bird tattooed on his neck. Images of him sliding into Zayn from behind with his mouth attached to that tattoo flashes into his mind. He looks at the ground and shakes his head a little, trying to clear his mind and calm that heavy blush on his cheeks.

His name is being called and then Zayn is running back to him. He crashes into his body, his arms going around Liam’s neck as Liam’s arms goes instantly, naturally, around his waist. Every inch of Zayn’s body is pressed against his own and it feels right. It feels good like nobody felt that good in a long while.

“I’m sorry if it’s too forward but I couldn’t go back home without doing this,” and his lips softly push against Liam’s own. It’s soft and Zayn’s lip ring feels cold against his mouth, it’s nothing dirty or desperate, it’s a soft, chaste kind of first kiss. Like a taste of something new, like you’re scared of not liking the taste of it, so you eat it slowly, letting all the flavours spread into your mouth. It’s like a promise of something more, and Liam just let himself melt into that embrace. Into that boy he met in the back of a police car.

**Author's Note:**

> It was super short and super fluffy, sorry for those who wanted some smut. Just a quick idea I had and needed to write. Thank's to Avery who is always so patient to read my stuff and correct my many mistakes. Love you.


End file.
